Continuous improvements to bicycles are being sought in an attempt to maximize rider performance and comfort, increase durability of parts, reduce weight, etc. Bicycle weight can particularly affect rider performance and so limiting the weight of bicycle components is desirable. For this reason, bicycles components, such as suspensions, are constantly redesigned in order to comprise lighter components which nevertheless remain durable. Many existing mountain bicycle designs employ ball bearings at key pivot or rotating points, such as between pivoting suspension links for example. These may include replaceable cartridge ball bearings. While durable, such ball bearing cartridges are relatively heavy.
While the use of bearings having polymer bushings have been tried in an attempt to replace ball bearing cartridges with lighter pivot bearing materials, such known polymer bushing pivots have been found difficult to keep tight as they cannot be clamped tightly without deforming the polymer bushing and thus potentially negatively effecting the performance of the pivot bushing.
Accordingly, improvements in bicycle frame pivot joints are sought.